Getting Shackled
by Accentlover31
Summary: WE. Will finally talks it out with his fiance. Chapter 2 up. Read and Review.
1. Getting Advice

Getting Shackled

A/N: This is my first POTC fic, I've recently become a bit obsessed with it. This is a oneshot, but if you like it, I may consider writing more.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the computer on which I am writing.

* * *

Will's POV

William Turner was nervous, for today was the day before his wedding with Elizabeth. Jack had shown up the previous week, blathering some ridiculous nonsense about his love of weddings. A few hours earlier, Jack had barged into Will's simple abode at the smithy and dragged him out of bed. 'Tis yer last day as a single whelp!!' he offered at Will's questioning glare at being woken up.

"Why did I invite Jack to the wedding again?" Will groaned to himself as he sat at a bar with Jack.

"'cause dear William, otherwise you would 'ave been holed up in yer smithy with not even a drop o' rum!"

"No I think it was because Elizabeth wanted you there."

"Bowing down to the woman already, eh whelp?" Will simply groaned in reply. He loved Elizabeth, but she was the most stubborn woman he had ever met. Granted, he was stubborn himself, but all it took was a pout from those full lips of hers and she could have anything she wanted. The fact that he had managed to convince her to wait to have sex until their wedding night was a miracle in itself. 'I may not have been raised in proper society, but I have a sense of propriety, which reminds me...'

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"How do you...um...what I mean is, how do you...do...?" Will sputtered, his face as red as a tomato.

"Well spit it out boy!" Jack shouted, clapping Will on the back. Will sighed and took a long swig of rum.

"Howdoyoupleasureawoman?" he said as fast as he could, mentally shuddering at the cat-like grin that appeared on Jack's face.

"Ahh, wedding night jitters, eh? Well not to worry, ol' Jack 'ere 'appens to be the most knowledgeable man in the entire ocean, on tha' particular subject. So first you be needin' some rum, lots o' it. Get 'er nice an' drunk."

"JACK! This is my future wife, not some harlot!" Will said, his face turning a deeper shade of red, if possible.

"Fine, if you don' be wantin' my help, then you won' get it!"

"I'm sorry Jack, I just, Elizabeth is a virgin...I don't want to hurt her."

"Ah. So tha' is the issue. Well, can't help you there. Never 'ad a virgin meself. Messy buisiness." he said, his face scrunching up in disgust.

"Gee thanks Jack."

"No problem ya bloody eunuch."

"Dammit Jack! I'm not a eunuch."

"Well, after 'morrow night, I'll just 'ave to ask Lizzy for meself, savvy?"

"Fine."

"Here, drink more rum! Be merry, for tomorrow you shall be shackled and lead a funless life!" Will just took the offered rum without argument, figuring a hangover on his wedding day was better than dealing with Jack sober.

* * *

So that's it! Please review!! 


	2. Getting Assurance

A/N: Here's chapter 2, thankyou everyone who reviewed. This fic is pretty much going to be fluff because I love fluff every now and then.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, if I did...well let's just say it would be rated R, and Jack wouldn't have only lost his hat to the Kraken.

* * *

Elizabeth sighed to herself as she made the journey from the upper class portion of Port Royal to the smithy. She was nervous about her wedding to Will tomorrow. She wanted to see him one last time before seeing him at the altar. 'Hmm, that's odd' she thought, noticing the closed sign outside the blacksmith's shop, 'I was sure he was working today.' Just then she heard a loud crash in the adjacent alley. Frightened, she gripped at the dagger she always kept hidden at her waist since her adventures with Barbossa. She let out a relieved sigh when she heard a familiar voice. 

"Bloody 'ell Will!! We need ta get ye to bed." Jack said, getting a firmer hold on the drunken blacksmith.

"Mmm, 'm fine Jacky boy!" Will said, overcome with giggles at his seemingly clever nickname.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried, noticing his state.

"'Lizabeth? Shouldn' you be at home?"

"I wanted to talk to you before tomorrow, but clearly you found better company." she said in a huff, Will instantly sobered up at his fiance's angry state.

"Luv, I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow, I'm the best company there is!!"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but it really wasn't my fault, Jack dragged me out of the smithy!"

"Aye, tha' I did, boy needs to live a lil'!"

"Come on Will, let's go talk, in **private**." she said with a pointed glare at Jack.

"Wha' am I 'sposed to do?"

"What ever you normally do Jack, find a whore or something." Will said over his shoulder as he followed Elizabeth into the smithy.

"I'm insulted that ye have such lil' respect in ol' Jack. Although, not a bad idea! See ya t'morrow!" Jack said, wandering in the direction of the nearest brothel. Will just shook his head in amusement, 'oww bad idea' he mentally groaned. He then groaned again by the look on Elizabeth's face.

"Will why did you go out and get drunk!? I want you to enjoy tomorrow, not be nursing a headache!"

"I was nervous."

"Oh Will!" she said throwing her arms around him. "Im nervous too! Why didn't you come to me?"

"Well, what I was nervous about wasn't exactly, umm, proper to discuss?" he said blushing.

"Hmm? Oh I see!" she said, smiling at her embarrassed fiancé. "Nothing to worry about Will! I happen to be an expert!"

"WHAT!?" Will spluttered, shock clearly written on his face.

"Not like that Will! I just meant that, I've been stranded on an island with Jack, and part of an all male, and Ana Maria, crew!"

"That doesn't exactly sound any better." Will said sulking.

"You'd be amazed at the amount of information you can get out of men without even a second thought as to whom they're telling when they are intoxicated. Really Will, what did you think I meant?"

"Nothing Elizabeth, nothing at all." he said before sweetly kissing her.

"No really Will, what did you mean?"

"I just...I don't like thinking you are more experienced than I."

"Will! I am most certainly NOT more experienced than you, just more well informed."

"Really?"

"Will, you're the only man I've ever kissed. Well, unless you count kissing my father on the cheek, but I don't count it." she said, stroking his cheek.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, I'm just so nervous."

"Think of what you do know, not what you don't. Like, you know I'm hopelessly in love with you William Turner, and tomorrow we shall be husband and wife."

"You're right Elizabeth. How is it that you're always right?"

"I don't fear the unknown Will, I embrace it." she said, throwing her arms around him and kissing him forcefully. They broke apart suddenly when they heard clapping from the doorway.

"Aww bloody hell mates, tha' was so beautiful!" Jack said with tears in his eyes.

"Jack! What are you doing here!?"

"Left me hat." Jack said with a sniffle.

"So you've been standing here listening to us talk?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wasn' planning on it!! But I heard ye talkin' and I just couldn' leave!"

"Jack," Will said, placing his hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to give you a piece of advice that a good man once told me 'Ya need ta get yerself a girl mate,'"

"Ha bloody ha."

* * *

there it is, Reviews would be most appreciated. 


End file.
